1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a motor vehicle with a transmission configured with an upshift delay.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles with upshift management systems have been previously disclosed. Henneken et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,672) is directed to a method for controlling an electronically controlled automatic transmission. Henneken teaches an upshift prevention system that is activated during spontaneous gas/pedal release (FastOff). Henneken teaches this method in order to provide the “greatest possible spontaneity” for subsequent acceleration. Henneken teaches a system where upshift is delayed so should the driver press down in the pedal immediately following the gas/pedal release, the instantaneous available power is greater than would be available if an upshift had occurred.
In the Henneken design, the upshift prevention system is activated when a pedal position gradient is greater than a predetermined gradient threshold. The system uses the predetermined gradient threshold to determine if the pedal is released suddenly. Henneken teaches a system where upshift control only occurs after a time delay so that upshift is delayed rather than prevented. In the Henneken design, if a traction operation is detected, the upshift prevention system is deactivated.
Takizawa et al. (Japanese patent number 2002/048224) is directed to a variable-speed control device for a continuously variable transmission. According to the disclosure, the Takizawa design is intended to prevent fuel recovery of an engine that is kept in a lockup state when the transmission ratio increases at the time of a foot detach upshift. Takizawa teaches a control device that adjusts the transmission to prevent the engine speed from falling below a fuel recovery speed, which is the speed at which fuel is reintroduced in order to prevent engine stall.
There is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above.